fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna on the Run/Script
Opening *'Lloyd:' Urrrrr! Did Anna turn up anywhere, Llewellyn? *'Llewelyn: '''Ablast, Lloyd, she has not. I've seen neither hide nore hair of her. *'Lloyd:' Mow me down, Llewelyn, obviously if she'd hiding you won't see her hair. Quit being so harebrained, or I'll give you a hiding, silver me flinders. *'Llewelyn:' Sorry, Lloyd. I only took my eyes off her for a second, I swear. *'Lloyd:' How does she keep hornswiggling us? It's like she's in several places at once... *'Llewelyn:' A gal like that would make a good addition to the crew, I bet. *'Lloyd': You've got that right, my brother. If only we could get her to sit still for a parlor... ''(Anna emerges from the stairway next to them) *'Anna:' *sigh* Give up now, boys, and save yourself the trouble. I can run rings around the two of you, and you know it. *'Llewelyn:' Urrrrr! She's right, my brother. We'd need a whole pirate crew to pin her down. *'Lloyd:' Lucky for us, my brother, that we happen to have one on call. She'll go on recount before the day's through—I swear on Jaunty Skeet! *'Anna:' "Urrr"? "Go on recount"? You're the saddest excuse for pirates I've ever heard. Why, you can't don't even know Shanty Pete's true name! (The "pirate crew" surrounds them) *'Llewelyn:' Meet Llars, Llucas, Llincoln, Llogan, Lleland, and Llamar. *'Lloyd:' While not forgetting Llouis, Llyle, Lliam, Lluther, Llester, and Tom. The whole family's turned out, just for you! *'Anna:' It's unsettling how much you all look alike. Not that I'm one to talk. *'Llewelyn:' Ablast, miss, you're outgunned. Surrender, and you can be the first sister in the fam. *'Lloyd:' Yoo hoo hoo! It's a pirate's life for you, little lady! *'Anna:' Ugh...it's "yo ho ho", you buffoon. And I'm sorry, but my services don't come cheap. If you can't pay the price, stop window-shopping and get out of here! Male Corrin (Felicia and Corrin rush onto the scene) * Felicia: There's trouble brewing, Lord Corrin! A band of thieves has someone cornered nearby! * Corrin: Here?! Gods, is nowhere safe for the common folk? * Felicia: Erm, actually...it seems we've stumbled into the thieves' territory. This looks to be a storehouse where they keep their pilfered wealth before selling it. I must warn you in advance that this isn't your usual band of thieves. They're landlocked, but they've gotten it into their heads that they're pirates... Even stranger, they say that the whole "crew" are dead ringers for one another. * Corrin: Hmm... My goodness, you weren't exaggerating. * Felicia: It takes all kinds to make the world go round, I suppose. * Corrin: Still, this isn't the time to stand in awe of the mysteries of the universe. There's a person who needs our help! * Felicia: Oh! I nearly forgot! Prepare for battle, everyone! Female Corrin (Jakob and Corrin rush onto the scene) *'Jakob:' Lady Corrin. We have a problem. Someone is being assailed by thieves over there! *'Corrin:' Here?! Gods, is nowhere safe for the common folk? *'Jakob:' Oh, there are many such places. This particular place, regrettably, seems to be in the midst of a notorious thieves' den. They've made several lucrative scores recently and have quite the reputation. Not for their prowess as highwaymen, mind you... More for their unfortunate attempt at pirate cant, and also because they're identical. *'Corrin:' You can't be serious. My goodness...you actually were. *'Jakob:' Everytime one thinks one has seen it all, hmm? *'Corrin:' Be that as it may, this is no time to stand in awe of the mysteries of the universe. There's a person who needs our help! *'Jakob:' Understood. To arms, everyone! Pre-Battle Quotes Corrin Azura Felicia Jakob Silas Kaze Mozu Shura Ryoma Hinoka Takumi Sakura Saizo Kagero Azama Setsuna Hinata Oboro Hana Subaki Hayato Kaden Orochi Rinkah Yukimura Reina Scarlet Xander Camilla Leo Elise Arthur Effie Odin Niles Laslow Peri Selena Beruka Nyx Keaton Benny Charlotte Flora Gunter Izana Fuga Kana Shigure Dwyer Sophie Midori Shiro Kiragi Asugi Selkie Hisame Mitama Caeldori Rhajat Siegbert Forrest Ignatius Velouria Percy Ophelia Soleil Nina Anna Closing First Time *'Anna:' Thanks. Your team really got me out of a jam back there. I'm not sure how I could even begin to repay a debt like that. *'Corrin:' It's payment enough to see you through unharmed, I assure you. *'Anna:' That won't cut it. You saved my life. I owe you SOMETHING... Huh. Now that I see your clothes up close, they're pretty fancy. Like something royalty would wear... Am I warm? *'Corrin:' Royalty? Well... yes, in fact. *'Anna:' No kidding! You're actually a blueblood? Then that settles it! The payment for your services... is my services! *'Corrin:' What? *'Anna:' My name's Anna. I'm posing as a thief for the moment... But my real job is in sales! It was so rude of those losers to treat me like one of them. The only reason I was here was to steal back what they took from me! *'Corrin:' The situation sounds more complicated than we realized. *'Anna:' Tell me about it. I didn't expect those dimwits to find me out, though. I'm better off sticking with you, I think. Then I can focus on what matters: sales. Trust me, I've got a lot to offer. And for you, my services will be free! How could you refuse? You couldn't! So I'm on your team now, Mr./Ms. Blueblood! *'Corrin:' Ahahaha... Thank you, Anna. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script